The last name
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Tentang rasa kesepian seorang Misa Amane. Perasaannya, dan rindunya kepada Light Yagami. Apakah yang akan Misa lakukan?  Mind to review?


The Last Name  
Pairing : omigod...taraaaaa..

Inilah cowo ganteng...ganteng tapi psyco...tapi tetep cool..keren...jenius...dan segudang julukan lainnya yang saia persembahkan dengan bangga kepada  
Light Yagami...  
Dan tentunya didampingi cewenya yang cantik, manis, miss popular dengan gaya gothic Lolita-nya...yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah  
Misa Amane...

Pokonya saya suka sama banget pasangan ini meskipun di cerita aslinya cinta Light ke Misa cuma semu alias fatamorgana...(coba diclaimer-nya saya, nih cerita Si Light yang bakal saya jadiin  
STALKER-nya Misa...  
dan pastinya kalu itu kejadian ceritanya dijamin ancuur T_T')  
Tapi yang jelas saya benar-benar amat sangat tidak rela jika Light kencan ama Si Takada atau Shiori  
( pokoknya nggak rela! Author nangis bombay di tengah jalan, daripada ama mereka mendingan ama saya )  
Light : Cuiih,dasar author narsis !

Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba  
Warning : OOC, GaJe parah, Hurt, Angst, Romance...

Misa Amane's POV

Hnn...rasa sepi setelah kepergianmu kembali mengusikku...  
Lagi...  
Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya...  
Padahal baru satu minggu kamu di eksekusi oleh segerombolan bocah macam Near itu... Andai saja kamu tidak mengencani perempuan jalang bernama Takada, mungkin... hmm...  
...tentu waktu itu aku akan tetap bersamamu dan menolongmu dari Shinigami milikmu-Ryuk. Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi... Setidaknya aku bisa ikut denganmu.

.

Bagi hidupku yang tak berarti ini... dalam seonggok keputusasaan kamu telah menyelamatkanku... jiwaku yang telah mati ini kau bangkitkan kembali.  
Ketika tak ada secercah cahaya dalam kehampaanku, uluran tanganmu...membuatku berarti. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukkmu...sungguh,  
mati sekalipun aku rela untukmu KIRA-sama.  
Aku...aku...hanyalah seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya di dunia yang kejam ini. Orang tua pun aku tak punya. Mereka mengambilnya! Ketika aku mencari keadilan, tapi tak satupun yang memberikannya ! Mereka lolos.  
Hanya sakit hati dan tak tahu untuk apa lagi hidupku ini...Hingga...

.

.  
Kamu datang dan menghakimi mereka.  
Ketika aku tak tahu ke mana lagi arah hiduku ini... aku menemukanmu.  
Uluran tanganmu takkan pernah aku lupakan.  
Ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya pun...aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu Light.

KIRA-sama... I'm proud of you.  
Light Yagami...i love you.  
Aku terus mendatangi kediamanmu tanpa peduli kau yang acuh tak acuh terhadapku...sampai kau tahu aku adalah Kira ke II dan akhirnya kamu bersedia menjadi pacarku. Sungguh hari-hari yang amat sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamamu. Mengingatnya...aku ingin waktu berhenti pada saat itu juga dan takkan pernah terganti...  
Aku berjanji, akan membuatmu mencintaiku.  
Ahh..hhh...jika diingat lagi,

Kita telah melewati hari-hari yang panjang dan karena keberadaan musuh semakin mengancam,kamu memintaku untuk tinggal bersama.  
Dengan senang hati aku tak mungkin menolaknya!  
Rasanya hatiku seperti meledak oleh kebahagiaan.  
Bisa serumah bahkan sekamar dengan orang yang amat ku kagumi. Meskipun tanpa ikatan suci sehidup semati. Tapi aku tahu,suatu hari kamu akan lebih membutuhkan diriku ini. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengajakku ke altar pernikahan. Ku tunggu hari itu...selalu.

.

.  
Tapi kenapa Light, kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu juga pada Takada..! Apa aku sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk seorang siswa terpandai di Jepang ini..? Memang aku ini hanyalah gadis bodoh yang tak lebih menginginkan cinta dari seseorang yang ingin menjadi dewa di dunia baru. Apakah salah...mencintaimu Light ?  
Apakah aku tak cukup pantas ?  
Light...kumohon...jawablah.  
Kumohon...  
Aku tau meskipun telah mati kamu tidak berada di surga ataupun neraka.. mungkin kamu bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan hatiku atas kehilanganmu..  
Apa yang harus kulakukan...!  
Satu-satunya tujuan hidupku telah sirna...

Haruskah aku menyusulmu yang mungkin sedang kesepian...dan agar aku tahu jawaban darimu...!

Sudah cukup... Kuputuskan saja untuk yang terakhir kalinya menulis di death note ini...  
Akan kutuliskan sebuah nama..

.

Misa Amane.

~OWARI~

Gomen...gomen na kalo fict-nya gaje tapi yang jelas saya akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya...  
So,...

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...  
Tweet aku dund chintitin  
Atau fb aku¬

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?  
REPVIEW ?  
PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil guling-guling .


End file.
